Our Songs
by Kururo Saruko
Summary: The Vongola tenth generation was forced to sing in their school festival. Even the Varia and Millefiore joined too. Tsuna thought it will be hell to come. Well, that's just what he thought. They seemed to enjoy the show so much!
1. Chapter 1

Our songs

Genre: Humor, friendship, family, musical

Pairing: None. But if you squint there is a LIL bit hint of 5927 or R27

Summary: The Vongola tenth generation was forced to sing in their school festival. Even the Varia, Millefiore and Basil joined too. Tsuna thought it will be hell to come but in the end he surprised to see nothing bad happened. Shocking thing that Vongola Primo decided to jump in and sing too.

Warning: None.

**Chapter 1**

"Okay class 2B! The school's festival is coming and this year we are going to make it grand! Now give me your coolest idea!"

Naito Longchamp shouted enthusiastically. Hands after hands shot up with different ideas from class. A massage, a haunted house, a café, a cosplay café, a host club, a tea house, a theater, a baseball practice… Everyone was so excited except Gokudera Hayato, Dokuro Chrom, Kurokawa Hana and a certain Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Ahaha everybody are so happy, ne Tsuna? I'm excited too!" Yamamoto said.

"Y-yeah…" Smiled Tsuna but uninterested.

"Tch! They are being noisy…" Said a grumpy Storm guardian.

"Gokudera-kun…"

"Maa maa… Don't be like that Gokudera! I actually like them you know, the baseball game and the host club thingy. What's a host club anyway?"

"Yamamoto-kun…"

"The baseball idea is your idea you baseball idiot, and a host club is where guys serve girls and make them squeal annoyingly."

Tsuna sweatdropped at Gokudera's explaination while Yamamoto and Kyoko sitting next to him laugh it off. The door suddenly flew open, revealing a certain baby in a brown suit and a fake mustache. Next to him, Nezu-sensei stood looking solemn.

"Brats- I mean class, we have Reboyama-sama here to suggest an idea for our class for school's festival, so you all get back to your seats!"

The students quickly got back to their seats. Reborn or Reboyama-sensei hopped on teacher's table and scanned the room. He smirked at Tsuna making the boy shiver. His intuition tingling. Something bad is going to happen.

"As you all know, I'm Reboyama-sensei and I will tell you an idea of mine about what we are going to do in the upcoming school festival! A hint to you: It's going to be on a stage with a lot of people participate but not all class…"

"OH MY GOD IT'S A PLAY!" A girl shouted. All girls turn their heads to look at either Gokudera or Yamamoto dreamily, except Kyoko, Hana and Chrom. Reboyama threw a piece of chalk on the girl's forehead with a powerful force making her fell down unconscious. The whole class fell in silent from fear.

"Unfortunately, it's not a play." The Sun Arcobaleno now teacher said with a dangerous glint in his eye. "We are going to have people doing a music show with two upperclass men and other people that I invited as well. The rest are going to prepare the stage and costumes for our singers. Don't slack off if you don't want to be like her…" He points at the girl on the ground.

"A music show?"

"…and some of us are going to be in it?"

"Cool I'm in!"

"Do you have people you want to be on stage in mind, Reboyama-sensei?" A boy asked. Nezu looked curious as well.

"Yes I do, and I will be announcing them right now…" Another look was shot Tsuna's way sending shivers down his spine. "They are Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Kyoko, Dokuro Chrom….. and Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"WHAT? DAME-TSUNA IS IN?" A girl and a boy shouted.

"What!?" Nezu also shouted.

"WHAT!?" The whole class followed.

'Hie~ Someone please kill me now!'

"Don't be so pathetic like that when I'm not done announcing Dame-Tsuna." The Decimo cursed Reborn's mind-reading. "Those are people in our class who will do the singing. We have the boxing captain Sasagawa Ryohei and head prefect Hibari Kyouya with us too, Miura Haru from Midori Middle, Rokudo Mukuro from Kokuyo school, Irie Shoichi from Yumei Private Middle, Tsuna's international penpals Spanner from the United Kingdom and Basillicum from Italy. There will two groups who are friends of mine joining too. They are Varia and Millefiore, both from Italy. Kurokawa Hana, you will be in charge of costume making with a fashionista name Bianchi. The rest have decorating job. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded, some still glanced at Tsuna doubtly. The young Decimo just buried his head in his arms. Yamamoto laughed in carefree. Kyoko looked excited. Chrom smiled shyly. Gokudera have a "_JUUDAIME I'm so happy for you!_" look in his eyes toward Tsuna.

"The stars of our show minus Gokudera, go up here to get your songs. Tsuna, you will deliver Hibari and Ryohei their songs in lunch. After school go to Kokuyo and Irie's house to deliver their songs too."

"Reborn-san, why didn't I have a song?" Gokudera asked, sounding almost like a whine.

"It's Reboyama-sensei for you. Because I trusted that you can compose a song by yourself mr Right hand man. Don't let your boss down." Reborn winked, and immediately Gokudera's eyes shined like twinkle stars.

"Y-YES REBOYAMA-SENSEI!"

Gokudera beamed happily, then his smile suddenly turned into an upside-down 'V' and looked like an idea lightbulb popped on his head. He focus at Reborn again.

"Can I compose TWO songs? As Juudaime's right hand man, I want to prove myself to be the best for him!"

"Yes you can."

The Storm guardian jumped on his table happily does a cute little happy dance then sit right back down, made Tsuna sweatdropped again and the girls squealed. The brunette then came to teacher's table with Yamamoto, Chrom and Kyoko to receive their songs. Tsuna squeaked when he saw **FOUR** song sheets.

"HIE~! Why do I have four different songs?"

"Because you are the boss of your famiglia, dame-Tsuna. And those last songs you will be singing with other people, so you only have a few lines. Be grateful I decided to not give you another song since it would make the show longer than needed."

"But how can I learn them in such a short time?"

The green chameleon on Reborn's shoulder morphed into a familiar green gun so Tsuna decided to just shut up. "Learn it or I will give you HARD training sessions, Dame-Tsuna.."

"Y-yes sir…"

Reborn or Reboyama smiled satisfying then motioned Nezu to go with him, which the old teacher happily obliged. When they both exited the room, class erupted in loud chatters, mostly about how Tsuna is going to ruin their show and how the fearsome Hibari Kyouya is going to be on stage singing. Chrom and Yamamoto read the lyrics. Gokudera went out of class to go somewhere after excused himself to Tsuna. Sobbing inside his head about how unlucky he is, the brunette decided to check out his songs too. A note was found stuck to one of the sheet.

_Dame-Tsuna, these two songs are specially written for you. Be grateful! The other songs you will be singing with your famiglia. Prepair to sing them with your dying will!_

As Tsuna read the fist sheet, a smile could be found on his face. It suits him well…

**End chapter 1**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days till school festival and Tsuna only learned half a song. The others are already done and are helping with the preparations. Yamamoto and Ryohei prepared the stage, Chrom, Haru and Kyoko helped out with costumes. The Millefiore came to help out sometimes too. The Varia are still nowhere to be seen and his Storm guardian Gokudera Hayato simply vanished. No one knows where he is except Hibari but the prefect refused to utter a word. So Tsuna stuck with the baby tortu- I mean tutor of his.

"Stay back for practice, Dame-Tsuna. I'm going to get more espresso. Hibari agreed to let us stay late. Now if you can't sing that part before I come back, you will get another sleepless night of training, got it?"

Tsuna nodded and looked at Reborn hopping out of the window. He then let out a sigh. Half a song. He is still just a beginner at reading notes, how can he sing a whole songs with just knowing the lyrics? The young Decimo let out another sigh and began singing again from the top. He didn't notice someone came and was listening to him behind the doors. That person widen their eyes a little when Tsuna stopped.

"Uh… what is this note again… Agh~ How can I read this stuff! Which one is Si!?" The brunette whined out loud.

"Juudaime? Do you need any help?"

Tsuna squeaked then turned around to see Gokudera standing there. "Gokudera-kun! H-how long have you been standing there?"

"I just came. Juudaime, why did you stop singing though? You didn't know how to sing the rest?"

The brunette nodded dejectedly.

"Juudaime please let me see it, I can read notes!" Gokudera smiled. Tsuna gave him his sheet. "… This song suits you so much! It's very cute!"

Tsuna blushed. "Um… thanks? I'm not good at singing it though…"

"Juudaime are you kidding? Your voice is very cute! That's why it suits this song!"

The brunette blushed beat red at that. Gokudera after figured why his boss was blushing clapped hands over his mouth and blushed as well. "NO NO! I didn't mean anything like… I meant generally cute! It's not what you think Juudaime!"

"I-it's okay I got it!"

"Er um… Hey let's go use that piano to practice!"

Gokudera pull his boss's hand to the piano. He sat down, open the cover and began checking it. Tsuna just stood there watching.

"B-by the way Gokudera-kun, where were you been? I asked Hibari-san but he won't tell me where you are. Everyone was curious and… I was a little worried you secretly do something with Hibari-san…"

Gokudera's face turned pale. "Um… No, I don't do anything with that bastard. I just asked him if I can stay here and practice for school festival and he agreed."

"So you have been coming here after school hour to practice?"

"Yes! And I wrote two songs just like I promised! They are both for you Juudaime! Do you want to hear one?"

Tsuna sweatdropped but nodded. "Yes!"

"And I won't sing it yet until the right time. Are you okay if I just play it?"

"It's okay Gokudera-kun! I want to hear it!"

The Storm guardian smiled and began to play. His fingers moved quicky, sometimes flickering, giving a lost feeling. The music filled the room with an intense pressure, and Tsuna swear he can hear the sound of wind blowing. Then it turned into a slow and sweet melody before the raging music got back. It was wonderful.

"Wow Gokudera-kun! This song sounds just like you!" Tsuna praised. "It's like a raging storm but sometimes very sweet and lovable, like your personality! You are a genius Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera blushed. "I'm honored that Juudaime think so highly about me… Please wait until the night I will sing it and you will see what it means!"

"I look forward to it Gokudera-kun!"

The Storm guardian was so happy at his boss's words that he jumped up and down from happiness. Tsuna laughed at his self-proclaimed right hand man. Then he remembered his job.

"Gokudera-kun… About my song…" He mentioned shyly.

"Ah I forgot… Let me play this part for you! Just remember the music and sing it!"

"Okay!"

And the two began practicing together, not noticing Reborn behind the door watching. The baby hitman wasn't expecting this sight, but he can see it would be faster for his student to learn his songs with Gokudera's help. Reborn only familiar with hash method, it would be better to leave Tsuna with his right hand man… But he will punish his student for asking for help later… After all Tsuna is HIS student.

The day of school festival finally came. Lots of people were wondering around shops decorated beautifully. Students from other schools came too with their friends to check out things.

Tsuna looked at the list of people going to sing tonight. The festival will be on in three days. Today he's going to sing fist, then the whole set of Millefiore will sing. Other people who aren't going to sing today all either helping out with the settings or enjoying shops and booths around campus. The Varia is STILL missing, but Tsuna thought it's better if they're not here today.

"Oi Tsuna!" Yamamoto called. "I got you some takoyaki and other food around school! Wanna have some?"

"Thanks Yamamoto!" Tsuna took the takoyaki box and began to dig in. "So where were you and the others?"

"They are all out there taking front seats before someone else gets them. Your mom and dad are here too! And the one called Fran is sitting next to your mom."

"What? Does that means everyone even the Varia is here?"

"Yeah, Dino and his men too! But not all Varia, Fran is here to observe then report back to them."

"HIE~ THAT'S A LOT OF PEOPLE!"

"Don't worry Juudaime you will do fine!" Gokudera joined in the talk.

"Gokudera I didn't know you play organs?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's like a modern piano, not so hard to figure it out. Plus I'm playing the fist song today." The silverette shrugged.

"Ah I see… You are a genius too so it's not hard for you!" Tsuna praised.

"T-thank you! You think too high of me Juudaime!"

The brunette sweat dropped. "Why are you crying?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you are out in 10 seconds!" Byakuran shouted cheerfully.

"Hie~! Wait! Where is my costume!?" Tsuna shrieked.

"You are fine like that now go!"

Reborn kicked him out on the stage. The young Vongola try hard to get his balance before facing a lot of people in front of him, mostly laugh at how klutzy he is. He can see his parents, Fran, Haru, Kyoko, Dino, Vongola Nono and other people on the fist row. Dino and the Ninth's men are at second row while some of Hibari's men are at third row.

End chapter 2.

* * *

**Thanks for liking this fic! This is my fist long KHR fanfiction, the others I posted before are all one-shots. (some of you mistaken those to be long fics but it's just it, sorry!) You can find typo here and there maybe because of my crappy English skill. Please review to let me know what you think. I'm not very confident about my writing you see...:"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

.

'HIE~! I have to sing in front of THIS many people?'

Tsuna inwardly squeaked at how many people are staring at him. He can see little of somethings that lookd like bags of things to throw on stage from the audiences seats. On the front row, his Famiglia smiled at him encouraging. The young Vongola shakes his head. No, he shouldn't let them down, even if his singing is bad. Besides Gokudera-kun did said that he has a cute voice and he believes him!

While the brunette was debating with himself the music is already turned on. The sound of school bell ringing made Tsuna jumped.

**Oi mattetara!** The young Vongola shouted. He's not ready yet damn it!

Some weird cockling sound echoed in the air, and then a sweetly music made everyone snickered. It sounds like some kiddy songs they used to sing in kindergarten. Tsuna swallowed and braced himself. 'Here goes nothing!'

**Hashiru no ga nigate demo seiseki ga IMAICHI demo**  
(Though I am weak in running, though I have to repeat my study)**  
Aserazu nonbiri genki ga ichi pansa  
**(Not rushing and carefree, to be healthy is the main point)  
**Nandatte kantan ni KUREA dekita rai ikedo  
**(No matter how easy, as long as I can clear it, it's fine)  
**GEEMU no yo ni wa ikanai no ga jinsei sa**_  
_(About a game too, not going to it is my life)

Tsuna closed his eyes. **Juunengo mo nijuunengo mo zutto issho ni sugoseru kana?  
**(10 years after or 20 years after, can we always spend it together?)**  
Taisetsu na tomodachi no kao ikutsu mo ukabu aoi sora**  
(My important friends' faces are rising up to the blue sky no matter how many times)

His eyes then slowly open. The ringing bell made the boy looked like he's glowing while single spotlight still on him. Tsuna smiled.

**Dame na ore demo egao no kimi ga  
**(Even for the no-good me, the smiling you)  
**Suki dakara daisuki dakara  
**(I love it, I love it very much)**  
Shinuki de yaru yo dame demo tomo to  
**(I'll do it with my dying will and even though I am still no-good)  
**Ganbatte tte mata kimi ga warau  
**(I'll [try hard] so that you will smile again)**  
**

**DOTABATA ya HACHAMECHA ni…** Tsuna took a step forward. **Furi mawasareta akeku ni  
**(To be wielded with noise and nonsense in the end)  
**Shukudai kyoudeki tsugi tsugi ni osotte kuru** He put a hand on his chest.  
(Homework and formidable enemies come to attack one by one)  
**DOKIDOKI ya HARAHARA wa shinzo wo ni kotaeru kedo  
**(My heart is answering with throbbing and thrilling)**  
Yorokobi kandou fue tsuzukeru nichijou sa.  
**(The happiness and deep emotion continue increasing in my life)

Both of his hands on the mic, his right leg open a little on the right and the young Decimo began to sway to the music, enjoying it dearly.

**Fuan de nige de shitai keredo dano maretara kotoware naishi  
**(Even though I want to run away in anxiety, I can't reject the request)**  
Itsudatte ienai kimochi kowarete kieru... **He held his hand into a fist in front of his face then released it** ...SHAPON dama  
**(Feeling that I can't tell anytime is broken by soap bubble and disappeared)

Tsuna tilted his head to the music. **Yappa dame demo nasake naku demo  
**(Even though I am really no-good and miserable)**  
Kono toki wo kimi mo ikiteru  
**(You are also exist in this time)  
**Yarudake yaru yo tsuitenai hi mo  
**(I'll do what I can even for the unfollowing day)  
He held out his hand. **Daijoubu tte tomodachi ga warau**_  
_(I'll be [fine] because my friends are smiling)

The long music began to play sweetly as his guardians (even Lambo) all came out to the stage to stand beside him. For the fist time, Reborn decided to not hop on his student's body and stay standing next to his left foot. The infant blinked to him then wave to the crowd. They all cheered enthusiastically. Hibari, not liking the noise, standing way behind and glared at the crowd making them shut up. Kyoko and Haru suddenly ran on the stage and each held Tsuna's hands on both sides despite Gokudera's sulky expression from not able to stand next to his Juudaime.

Tsuna grinned wide. He felt like he can sing 10 songs right now with his whole famiglia standing next to him, encourage him, _**beside him**_. They began to sway left to right to the music, and the brunette stepped up again, opened his mouth to continue the song…

**Kyou ga dame demo ashita ga aru sa  
**(Even though I am no-good today, there is still tomorrow)**  
Mayo wazu ni aruite miyou  
**(We will walk through this maze)  
**Kono michi no saki nani ga atte mo  
**(Whatever exist beyond this road)  
**Miagereba oretachi no sora  
**(We will still look up at our sky)

**Dame na ore demo egao no kimi ga  
**(Even for the no-good me, the smiling you)  
**Suki dakara daisuki dakara  
**(I love it, I love it very much)  
**Shinuki de yaru yo dame demo to moto  
**(I'll do it with my dying will and even though I am still no-good)  
**Ganbatte tte kimi ga hora warau…  
**(I'll [try hard] and look, you are smiling…)

The song ended with drums which came from Discipline Community members playing.

Tsuna bowed to the audiences and smiled again. What he didn't expect was the booming of claps after his performance. A lot of people jumped off their seats clapping at him. He even heard whistles. "TSUNAYOSHI YOU ARE SO **CUTE**!" The young Decimo sweatdropped at one of his bullies calling him **cute** with a **pink** background! He's a guy damn it, only girls get to be called cute! His eyes widen again and blushed pink when the entire girl bodies start making love signs at him and squealing. Now dame-Tsuna knew the feeling of being famous, positive way.

"Okay everyone enough fangasm for our new Namimori Idol!" Kurokawa Hana stepped out on the stage. The cheering died down with a glare from Hibari. "That was Sawada Tsunayoshi opening our Namimori Festival's Music Show with the song Tsuna's Life composed by Vongola Nono and professor Boren!" Gokudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto gapped at that. "Next we will have Byakuran Gesso with the song Perfect World! Now shoo, "Idol"!"

Tsuna and his friends go back inside while Haru, Kyoko and Lambo went back to their seats. Ipin and Fuuta was still sulking because they don't get to go on stage with Tsuna-nii. Byakuran walked out waving to the crowd with a big smile on his face. Following him are the six Funeral Wreaths and some men in all white. The men each held an instrument that they were going to play except for the drums which will be played by Zakuro. Torikabuto and Daisy were going to sing in the background while Kikyo and Bluebell were going to dance. They all wore what they worn in the future with the except of Bluebell who wore a cute blue shirt, a white skirt and white boots.

The music started with heavy electric guitar. Byakuran, Kikyo and Bluebell wiped their head, then start dancing in sync with each other. Byakuran took some steps forward and start singing.

**Arashi no mae no shizukesa ga tadayou  
**(The silence before the storm is in the air)**  
Karada wo kakeru zokuzoku haneru BEAT  
**(A jolt of a thrilled beat runs through my body)  
**Yokubou ga ranhanshasuru PERFECT WORLD he  
**(The desire diffuses to the Perfect World)  
**Afuredasu honnou ni michibikareru mama  
**(As it is guided by the overflowing instincts)

Byakuran then throw his left foot forward and bend down, right foot stretch behind him. Kikyo and Bluebell start doing the same but stomping their left foot.

**I'll be get my perfect world, Please don't let me down.  
**They got up. **Honoo kakagero! PARTY no hajimari  
**(Set up the fire! It's the start of the party)  
**I'll be get my perfect world, Please don't let me down.  
Moyashi tsukuse osakebi wo agero… **Byakuran threw his free hand on air.** Party~!  
**(Burn it down to the ground! Shout out a roar, party!)

Then the dancing continued from the start with some more moves.**  
Saikou no shigeki boku ni kurerukana  
**(I wonder if you will give me the best stimulus?)  
**Warui kaoshite kimajime na yatsu bakkada **The Millefiore boss blinked one eye at the crowd slowly feeling the music.  
(There are only serious people with evil faces around here)  
**Zetsubou no bangaichi kara PERFECT WORLD he  
**(From the sidelands of despair to the perfect world)  
**Karamitsuku bonnou ni mi wo makasechatte  
**(Leave your body to the instincts coiling around you)

**I'll be get my perfect world, Please don't let me down.  
Tamashi kogase PARTY wa kore kara  
**(Scorch the soul! The party starts from here)  
**I'll be get my perfect world, Please don't let me down.  
Ikari kurue! Mukidashi no RIARU Party~!  
**(Be mad with anger! The reality is in plain sight, party!)

The guitar solo came with intense dancing from Kikyo and Bluebell while Byakuran ran around the stage. Down before them, the audiences was getting very excited from the rock music. Some even dance to it. "Byakuran-san sure is energetic…" Tsuna said. "He just ate too much sweets Juudaime." Gokudera answered. "Beside he chose rock n roll, he has to be energetic or it won't be interesting."

They were interrupted by loud cheering from the crowd. Byakuran has grew his wings and currently flying while holding the mic, his two guardians still dancing below. Somehow sparkles came out of his wings like the time he fought with Tsuna in the future.

**Boku no hane ga urayamashiin darou? Yuuga ni mauyo  
**(You are jealous of my wings, right? They dance elegantly)  
**Subete mitasu kaikan wo te ni ireru Fly High~!  
**(I'll get the all-fulfilling pleasure in my hands, fly high!)**  
**

The albino (fake) angel flew down for the last dance, his wings spread out while dancing.

**I'll be get my perfect world, Please don't let me down.  
Honoo kakagero! PARTY no hajimari  
**(Set up the fire! It's the start of the party)  
**I'll be get my perfect world, Please don't let me down.  
Moyashi tsukuse! Osakebi wo agero Party~!  
**(Burn it down to the ground! Shout out a roar, party!)

They continued dancing some more. When the music stopped, all three of them stood elegantly with their signature stand. The crowd errupted into loud clappings and cheering sounds. "Thank you! Thank you very much! Grazie mio amici!" Byakuran greet his new fans and winked to them, making girls squealed and boys sweatdropped.

"Show-off… Even his song is wrong. It should be "I'll be **getting** my perfect world", not "I'll be get my perfect world"! Who the hell wrote that song?" Tsuna sweatdropped at Gokudera's attitude.

"And for our next performance we have Irie Shouichi from Yumei Private Middle! He will be singing the song name… No Control!"

**End chapter 3.**

* * *

.

.

**Ah! Thanks for your supports! I see a lot of people like my fanfic! Thank you very much! Please do me a favor: If you find any mistake I made in a chapter please tell me straight and I will fix it. It's an effective way for me to improve my English skills. Thanks a lot! *bow***

**So yeah… This is how they are going to show up:**

**The Millfiore go fist at the fist day of school festival**

**The Varia sing on the second day of festival**

**The third and last day will have the whole Vongola family singing, even Giotto.**

**Tsuna is going to sing at the beginning of each day.**

**Dino won't sing, sorry. Reborn didn't say that he can sing.**

**You can review to tell me what you think of that set up. Oh and I will stop writing for a while due to works (schoolworks, houseworks, jobworks...etc...). So please wait for me okay? ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4 **

The crowd clapped and waited for the next singer to get out. 10 seconds passed, and no one came out. ''What the hell? Where is the guy?'' everyone mused.

What they didn't know is there was a small ruckus inside. Shouichi, due to his fear of troubles, got stomachache again and currently clutching his stomach while the whole Millefiore set fuss/half-hearted cheering over him. The Vongolas tried to help too but didn't work much. The red head was still too stressed to come out to sing.

''Shouichi-san! It's okay! Please calm yourself! It's not so bad! See, I did it didn't I? Shouichi-san!'' Tsuna put a hand on his friend's back and patted him.

''Yeah Tsunayoshi-kun is right! Did you see us being awesome out there? Sho-chan must do it too, ne?'' Byakuran rubbed Shouichi's back. Surprisingly he helped a bit.

''Hey come on, aren't you the future boss of Melone Base? You are dirtying the face of us Millefiore! Get up!'' Torikabuto snapped.

''Boo Torikabuto! Come on Shoichi-kun let's go out there!'' Bluebell said, pulling Byakuran and Shouichi's sleves.

''Hey! The crowd is getting impatient here! Get rid of your problem will you! Hurry up!'' Hana shouted, not helping.

''Ugh... Sor..ry...''

''Here kid... Take this, it helps...'' Bianchi held out her hand, hand Shouichi a piece of sushi. ''I was saving this for Reborn until his performance but it's okay, I can still make more. Eat it.''

''Uh...thanks...''

Before anyone could take the innocent looking sushi piece away from the red head or even say anything, he's already chewed and swallowed it. Tsuna and Gokudera widen their eyes in horror while Yamamoto just looked surprised. The self-proclaimed right hand man didn't faint from seeing his sister because she was wearing a pair of black glasses that covered her eyes. Shouichi opened his eyes in surprise and sit up straight.

''It worked!'' He beamed at Tsuna then turned to smile at Bianchi happily. ''Thanks Bianchi-san! It tastes good!''

''H-how!?'' Tsuna stuttered out.

Bianchi just chuckled. ''But of course, it filled with my LOVE to Reborn after all. Now go out there and sing boy!'' She smiled charmingly to them.

''Y-yes miss!''

Shouichi blushed, took the mic from Yamamoto's hand then rush outside on stage. He fixed his Yuimei Middle uniform a little bit, feeling strangely confident. "H-hello everyone in Namimori-chu! My name is Irie Shoichi from Yumei-chu and I will be singing the song name "No Control". Yoroshiku!"

The music was turned on just as the red head done with his introduction. He tapped his foot to the beat. Bluebell, Zakuro, Kikyo and an illusion of Genkishi (probably made by Torikabuto) came out on stage dancing to the music. Behind them, Spanner and Gokudera emerged from a secret tunnel under the stage. Spanner was on something like a DJ set while Gokudera playing his organ board. The two heads bobbed up and down to feel the beat. Girls cheered loudly when they caught the bomber playing organ. Shouichi ignore it and brought the mic closer to his face.

**Yami ka hikari ka kono dooa wo aketara futatabi modoreru ka  
**(Darkness or light? If I open this door, will I be able to return again?)  
**Sou yokubou ni rekishi wa mayou  
**(Yes, the history wavers by the desire)  
**Jidai Okure no debaisu ni donna ni aichaku ga atte mo  
**(No matter how attached I am to the old-fashioned device)  
**Sude ni tsunagaru basho mo nakute-  
**(Already, there's no place that it connects to, and-)

He pointed at the audiences and smiled, **-Tomaranai  
**(Just can't stop)

The red haired boy did some light dance movements like the four dancers behind him.  
**NO CONTROL, iki saki nado  
**(No control, something like a destination)  
**NO CONTROL, dare mo kitto  
**(No control, no matter who, they probably)  
**NO CONTROL, shiranai mama susunde kita  
**(No control, without knowing, they walked on)  
**NO CONTROL, sekai no ishi  
**(No control, the will of the world)  
**NO CONTROL, shitagau nara  
**(No control, if I am to obey it)  
**Tatoe kokoro ni uso tsui temo  
**(Even if I have to lie to my heart)

The five waved their finger in "No" motion. **NO NO NO, NO NO NO, NO NO NO**… They brought their hands forward** …TEARS…  
**

Then everything just continued like the start with Bluebell, Zakuro, Kikyo and illusion Genkishi dancing behind a still-singing Shouichi. Spanner and Gokudera continued to control the music. The people watching in backstage watching with impressed expressions.

**Tooku e sasou atsui kaze asu wo yume mite nemuru akari  
**(The hot wind beckoning to somewhere far, the light that sleeps while dreaming about the future)  
**Sou shuuchaku ga jyama wo shite iru  
**(Yes, the obsession is being a hindrance)  
**Mamoru beki taisetsu na mono kowashitaku nai sugita kioku  
**(The important things that should be protected, the past memories that I don't want to shatter)  
**Sude ni kaeru basho naku shite mo-  
**(Even if my place to return to is lost already)

**Kakugo shite!  
**(-with a resolve)

**NO CONTROL, ruuto mo ruuru mo  
**(No control, both the route and the rule)  
**NO CONTROL, kime rare nai  
**(No control, cannot be decided)  
**NO CONTROL, sadame datoka nageku mae ni  
**(No control, before grieving about destiny)  
**NO CONTROL, sekai no ishi  
**(No control, the will of the world)  
**NO CONTROL, shitagau nara  
**(No control, if I am to obey it)  
**Tatoe kokoro ni uso tsui temo  
**(Even if I have to lie to my heart)

**NO NO NO, NO NO NO, NO NO NO, TEARS…  
**

Shouichi moved to stand openly, his free hand out stretched to where the crowd of audiences like wanting to tell them a lesson of life. That motion brought all attentions to him.

**Yume wo… shinjita koto to yume ga kanatte ku koto ni nani mo.. soukansei wa nai  
**(There's no correlation between having believed the dream, and the dream becoming reality)  
**Nanoni… hito wa yume miru fushigi na iki mono dane, soshite, boku mo…  
**(Even so, humans dream; what a strange creature... and I, as well-)

He swung his stretched hand. **NO CONTROL, iki saki nado  
**(No Control, something like a destination)  
**NO CONTROL, dare mo kitto  
**(No Control, no matter who, they probably)  
**NO CONTROL, shiranai mama susunde kita  
**(No Control, without knowing, they walked on)  
**NO CONTROL, sekai no ishi  
**(No Control, the will of the world)  
**NO CONTROL, shitagau nara  
**(No Control, if I am to obey it)  
**Tatoe kokoro ni uso tsui temo  
**(Even if I have to lie to my heart)

**NO NO NO…** They continue the "No" motion with Gokudera did it too, making some people chuckled at his randomness** …NO NO NO, NO NO NO, TEARS…  
**

"Whoa! He did it so smoothly!" Tsuna awed at his friend's performance then turn his head to the left where the Millefiore boss is. "Don't you think so, Byakuran-SAN!?"

The young future Vongola boss panicked-ly look out to see the albino man already stepped out on stage, locking eyes with Shouichi.

"You did good, Sho-chan." He said in his mic.

The music continued to play, getting to the end. Shouichi smiled at his friend who is getting closer to him.

**TA… TA DUM…**

Suddenly, the red head widen his eyes, hugged his stomach. **TA DUM…** His face crunched up as he try to reach arched his back and fell backward. **…TA DUM…** Byakuran widen his eyes too. **…TA DUM… TA DUM…** Before the red haired boy's body touch the ground, the Millefiore boss swiftly lash forward to catch him. **TA DUM…** He close an arm around Shouichi's waist, the other around his shoulders. **TA DUM…** The hand reaching to Byakuran jolted then fell back, dangled above the ground.

**DUM DI**…..

Everything turned silent. Everyone looked at the two with wide eyes.

Shouichi suddenly gasped and glomped Byakuran's body. "M-My stomach… Ugh…" He whispered out. Byakuran's face looked totally taken back. To people watching from below the stage it looked like the red haired boy was hugging his friend tightly. It would have been funny to look at Byakuran's face that time but knowing the situation, the people in backstage can't laugh at the scene.

Meanwhile, the crowd started whispering.

"… Was that dramatic moment all acting?"

"The movements were in synch with the music perfectly!"

"Is he an actor or something?"

"Kya~! That looked so romantic!"

"So this guy has no control because of that Byakuran guy? THIS IS SO GOING TO BE IN MY NEXT FANFICTION!"

Squeal after squeal start to lighten up the air, followed by clappings. Byakuran did a quick smiley face then brought Shouichi in backstage with his famiglia followed inside. Hana quickly went out on stage. "And that was Irie Shouichi with the song No Control, a song about a boy who has an unfortunate past dreaming about a bright future. He loved his childhood friend dearly and can't control himself around that person…"

While the black haired girl was rambling nonsense to save time, Irie Shouchi was escorted by some men in black who works for Reborn to the hospital. "Congratulation Bianchi, you just mastered another new technique in poison cooking." The baby hitman said. The pink haired woman squealed in delight and hugged the life out of him. Tsuna just sighed, Gokudera scoffed and Yamamoto laughed. 'At least Shouichi-kun could sing the whole song…' The young Decimo thought.

"Oh and by the way, Tsuna…" Reborn squirmed out of Bianchi's grip to land on Tsuna's head. "There's no need for you to be here anymore so you will come with me. Your performance is too boring. You will learn dancing!"

"H-HIE!" Tsuna shreaked. "But I'm already singing tomorrow! There's no way we can come up with a dance performance in time!"

"**Dude**, I'm Reborn! Anything is possible!" Reborn miraculously changed his suit into disco clothes in just a mili-second and flashed his star-shaped glasses at Tsuna. The brunette found that ridiculous. "And since they're not singing tomorrow, your guardians are dancing too. Bianchi can play piano and she's smart, she will play the organ."

"B-B-but-"

"No buts for a boss!"

Reborn pulled Leon who turned into a gun and fired at Tsuna's forehead knocked the boy out cold. "REBORN! LEARN DANCING WITH MY DYING WILL!" A very familiar brunette in just his skull-prints boxers ran through the crowd and out of school. His tutor sighed, the boy didn't even ask where are they going to practice and just took off like that.

"Oh my god did you see that? Juudaime wore the boxers I gave him on his birthday! He likes them!" A very enthusiastic right hand man pulled Yamamoto's collar and shake him violently in his happy state. The baseball ace just laughed awkwardly. "Anyone knows what's wrong with Gokudera? He's been acting weird!" He asked, starting to get dizzy from being shaken.

"Ah, is it because I shoved my handmade 6 layers of marshmallow and ice-cream cake down his throat to make him relax before Tsunayoshi-kun sing?" Byakuran grinned making some people face-palmed.

"And now we got a sugar high organist. Seriously Byakuran-sama, next time just let Kikyo make your sweets please!" Zakuro groaned.

"It's okay. He, Yamamamoto, Hibari and Chrom are coming with me anyway. The rest are yours to control. Let's go!"

"Okay kid/Hai Reborn-san/Yes/Hn!"

The Vongola 10th generation went after Reborn who flew out on a mini Leon helicopter, smirking. 'YOU ARE MINE, TSUNA~' He thought happily already plan out ways to tortu- I mean tutor his student. When they are already gone, the Giglio Nero group came rushing in.

"Hello! Sorry we're late!" Uni was the fist to greet people while the others just waved their hands. "We were having an important meeting. Did we miss anything?"

"Uni-chan! I'm glad you are here! Unfortunately you missed Tsunayoshi-kun, my and Sho-chan's performances but don't worry, Dino-kun has his men recorded the whole show so you could watch them later!" Byakuran said cheerfully.

"Oh I see. So where is Shouichi-san and Tsuna-san?" The Giglio Nero boss looked around.

"Sho-chan got a stomachache so he went to the hospital. Tsunayoshi-kun went to study dance with Reborn-kun and his friends." He then faked a tear. "I'm hurt Uni-chan. Don't you want to listen to how I did my performance?"

"Eh… Sorry?" The girl was taken back.

"Hime-sama you don't have to, you can see Dino-san's recording later if you're curious." Gamma jumped in to cover Uni. "By the way, who's up next?"

"It's me." Kikyo said. "Watch and learn, puppy right hand number 2!"

The blond growled angrily but Kikyo just ignored him. He gave Hana who was still blabbing on stage an "Okay" signal. The Millefiore Cloud guardian gave his boss his electric guitar, who immediately wore it happily and tested it before giving an approving nod. "Good luck Kikyo!" Uni and Bluebell chorused. They don't have to perform so they will stay inside and watch. The light green haired male nodded and smiled to them then proceeded to head out on stage.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our next singer Kikyo from Millefiore group with the song Kyouki no Hana!"

Claps were heard, happy that they don't have to listen to the black haired girl's ramblings anymore. Kikyo went out with Zakuro who plays the drums, Spanner with his "DJ set" and Byakuran with his guitar. He went to the mic.

"Hello…" The entire girls' body jolted at his voice whispering sexily. "… Are you ready to ROCK?"

**HELL YES!**

**.  
**

**End chapter 4**

* * *

.

**Some how I got a day off and used it to write this new chapter. Personally I don't like this chapter of mine much because I put too much work in Shouichi's case and it doesn't sound very interesting. There were too many dialogues.**

**All: Thank you very much for liking this fic!**

**Lexie-chan94: I said there were hints, you can find some here and there but I think they aren't visible enough. I ship 5927 after all.**

**UnfadingPromise: Yes, Giotto-smexy-sama will sing. ;)**

**nanadive: Please read each chapter carefully. Hana mentioned Tsuna's song was named Tsuna's Life. It's his Character Song. You can search on Youtube! It's really cute! ^^**

**I need a vacation~ *drink coke***


End file.
